Dawud Togan
|othernames = |born = |gender = Male |nationality = Turkish |family = Salma Togan (wife) Sammy Togan (son) |status = Deceased |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliations = Harris Brecken (formerly) |location = The Tower (formerly) Sewers (Slums) Old Town |appearances = Awakening (Dying Light) |voiceactor = }} Dawud Togan is a character featured in Dying Light. Biography Early life Prior to the outbreak, Dawud operated a pawn shop. He was married to Salma and together they had a son, Sammy. However, over the years their marriage began to deteriorate and they eventually became estranged from each other. He has a criminal history of domestic violence as well as a range of charges from petty disputes in the streets. He has repeatedly applied for and been denied a gun license by the local Harran Police Department, and at least one customer has accused him of business malpractice. Events of Dying Light He is a survivor residing within the Tower, along with his wife and son. Upon first speaking with him, Dawud tells Kyle Crane that he has come to feel that life in the Tower and the Slums is too dangerous, and that he wishes to leave with his family in the hopes that it will be safer for them elsewhere. Offering the Gunslinger side-quest, he asks Crane to provide him with a gun so he will be well equipped enough to make the journey. Upon receiving the gun from Crane, Dawud will ask Crane to retrieve a Ray McCall action figure from his pawn shop for his son Sammy. This turns out to be a ruse; while Crane is out on the errand, Dawud uses the gun to kidnap his child and escape the Tower, shooting a guard on his way out, leaving his wife Salma behind. Salma tells Crane that she and Dawud had been estranged for a long time, and she was in fact opposed to his idea of leaving the Tower with Sammy to find someplace safer. Crane will then promise to find Dawud and return Sammy to his mother. He is next be encountered in the quest The Saviors. He and Sammy are among the group of refugees the Saviors are smuggling into Old Town. Crane confronts Dawud over his actions, and Dawud calmly explains that he is trying to find a better life for his son, and is willing to fight if Crane attempts to stop him. Due to being surrounded by armed Saviors, Crane is unable to press the matter further. The Saviors bring Dawud and Sammy to Old Town, but it is even more infested with infected than the Slums, and Dawud ends up attacked and bitten. He seeks shelter inside an apartment, where Dawud tells his son to hide in a closet, then broadcasts a distress call on the radio stating that he is about to turn and begging someone to save his son, initiating the Lost in Space side-quest. Receiving the distress call, Crane travels to the apartment, where he finds Dawud who has already turned into a Viral. Crane kills the infected Dawud and then rescues Sammy and arranges for a runner to return him to his mother. After returning to the Tower to check on Sammy and his mother, Crane and Salma talk about Dawud, concluding that for all his flaws he loved his son and died protecting him. Quests * Gunslinger * The Saviors * Lost in Space Notes * Dawud is among the few Viral zombies to have a unique model, along with Jade and Rahim Aldemir, as well as Dara in Dying Light: The Following. * Note 06 is a letter to Dawud from Esma Kayah, in which she writes how she pawned an heirloom silver tray in a moment of desperation but returned with double the money only for Dawud to deny knowledge of her or the sale. Disheartened, and unable to afford a lawyer, Kayah promises that God will deal with him. The note may be found inside his pawn shop. * Note 07 is a letter from Captain Enver Halim of the police department denying Dawud a gun license. The letter details his history of domestic and public violence as a cause for denial. The note may be found inside his pawn shop. ru:Давуд Тоган Category:Dying Light characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Tower Survivors